


Spooky

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Haunted Houses, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Matsuhana and Hanamaki dare each other to go into the haunted house in a theme park. Lot's of affections, hand holding, and screaming ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [ MatsuHana zine~](https://twitter.com/MatsuHanaZine) The theme was 'Adventure' and I went very silly for a visit to a haunted house in a theme park :D I had lots of fun writing these two again. They're just so adorable and fun!?? They're such a no-nonsense, feel-good pair.
> 
> Please make sure to check out the zine *v* The art and stories are amazingggg.

"You don't dare to go in there." Issei chuckles, hands in his pockets. Takahiro can't be bothered.

"Pfft, _you_ don't dare to go in either," he answers, eyes glancing to the entrance and then back at Issei, as he licks his dry lips for some kind of emphasis Issei misses at the moment.

Issei hates it when Takahiro does this specific thing with his face. Lashes down, looking over to him, teasing smile at the corner of his lips. It's already hard enough liking Takahiro so much he can't keep his hands off him half the time, wanting to hug him or kiss his neck. That face breaks Issei apart and reforms his essence into a pool of disgusting sweet love he'd never admit out loud in words. He's a man of simple actions that speak louder as such, and convey everything he'd ever wanted to say anyway. Takahiro's smile brings to mind all the times they agree to sneak off wordlessly; either for kisses, often combined with simple hands-y exploration, or just to cuddle back to chest, talking about the most boring matters such as architecture or what the other had for dinner.

Takahiro's grin is also what brings them into trouble, and while Issei's mind threatens to drift off into a fluffy pink cloud 9 of reminiscence and the addiction to do all of it again, his feet are grounded in front of the haunted house. Screams of terror and other spooky sound effects destroy the moment Issei had for a few seconds, reminding him that there's a bet hidden in the corners of Takahiro's grin, which widens the longer Issei waits to take action.

Shaking his shoulders and squaring them off in a taller looking stance, Issei's foot is the first to move forward.

"You can hold my hand if you want," he drawls out, listening to Takahiro's quick following feet and the soft snorts of both enjoyment and anticipation.

"Please, don't go jumping behind me, dear." Takahiro fires back, right before the horror begins. Issei rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Same to you, honey."

*

 

*

 

*

He should have gone with Iwaizumi's group and the promise of riding every roller coaster at least twice. Even as Takahiro's hand grips Issei's arm, which is a strong arm that always kept him safe, Takahiro doubts he will be of much help when the monsters attack.

"Scared?" Issei's voice murmurs near Takahiro's ear, and his lower body reacts to the muscle memory of that warm breathe ghosting over his ear shell. But the haunted house is not a place for any of it, so Takahiro figures he should laugh.

"You freaking wish. I'm being your support, y'know."

"Oh yeah, sure." Issei doesn't believe it a second. And rightful he is in doing so, Takahiro muses; everytime a scare got him, Takahiro gripped Issei's arm tighter. In the beginning they were holding hands, but soon Takahiro's palm felt clammy.

At least in the roller coaster, you knew what would come. You could see the drop, and it was over in a few seconds. The unpredictable here was setting Takahiro on edge, one he did not like, and one that had him walking side to side to Issei's firm, protective body. 'Protective' was a loose term. Whenever Issei's head bowed to him, a wet sensation was left where his lips met Takahiro's neck. His whispered ' _Boo_ 's were a farce, but Takahiro didn't try to shove him away once.

Then came the laughter. Takahiro heard coming from the end of the hallway. A deep, echoing laugh that came closer and closer, became higher and higher. Holding his breath, Takahiro grips Issei's arm, who's just as frozen stiff. The laughter repeatedly stopped a few meters from where they were standing, then returned to the end of the dark hallway.

"Sound effects. Lame." Issei snickers as if he hadn't been scared for a bit, pulling Takahiro along. The laughter stops, as they must have set off it's trigger. Takahiro breathes a sigh of relief, his arms unlocking themselves from Issei's, who's about to laugh.

But his eyes widen when he looks past Takahiro's head.

"GOTCHA!"

Takahiro doesn't think any roller coaster could have made him scream as much as he did now. Both he and Issei yelped, and Takahiro pushed Issei back when he jumped from the fright. Right beside him, a large demon mask drenched in blood appeared, and it's monster hands had touched Takahiro's back and arms. Issei's arms around him as they stumble back, the figure steps out of the niche in the wall it was hiding in, arms outstretched.

The echoing laughter returned, all around them. Takahiro grabs Issei's hand and runs for his life, as more and more creatures' heads move from the lit up hallway, slowly stepping forwards. He feels their hands poke his sides, touch his heads, and Issei's arm covering his back as he runs beside him.

When they're past the hallway, they can catch a breath.

"I hate them. I hate them all." Takahiro wheezes, hands on his knees.

"Fuck," Issei hisses, holding his side. "Fucking- I didn't know they'd get that handsy."

"Me neither! Stupid Kyoutani... didn't he say he visited this haunted house once?"

"And didn't warn us one bit," Issei fumes, standing at ease once more. He takes Takahiro's hand without a second thought, yet again. "C'mon, we're almost at the exit. I think."

"I hope," Takahiro sneers, not in the mood for another fright in any way or form.

*

 

*

 

*

Not one place is like the other. Takahiro believes they've passed about four or five frightening venues, and each and every time his heart rate speeds up. At the last one, he and Issei had been ready. The typical jump scares were at play; they'd frighten you for a moment, then the music or sounds would stop, lulling you into complete safe, silent territories. And then they'd come. At least not, every time they ran or had their asses handed to them by the scarers, Issei and he could laugh about it.

Somehow, this is bearable, knowing Issei's hands will always be there to hold him or take care of him afterwards. Takahiro has one of his arms draped over Issei's back and one shoulder, while Issei's more lewd hand has gone down Takahiro's back pocket.

"Next camp, we scare Kyoutani to death. 'It was over in a heartbeat' my fucking ass." Issei still seethes, more angry about how Kyoutani either downplayed this haunted house or didn't let on anything. Takahiro chuckles.

"There won't be a next camp. Last longer training session is just the weekend before Spring high prelims, and we're not even going anywhere for that." Takahiro is sure of it, then has an idea. "We'll take him down on home ground. Scare his pants off and let him run out of the gym."

"Sounds good. Minus the pants off... I'd rather have yours off." Issei grins lowly into Takahiro's ear, planting soft kisses along the shell. "I'm starting to understand all these sexual escapades in horror movies now. Adrenaline makes you horny or what?"

"Pfft, not me." Takahiro laughs from the tickling ministrations, but doesn't push Issei off. He's enticed enough by the low hum of Issei's mouth, questioning. "Maybe. But it's not the scares that get to me."

Takahiro makes a grab for Issei's crotch, but doesn't actually go for it when he sees an exit sign looming red not too far off. "Hey, let's get out of here first?"

"I'm in for that," Issei affirms, leaving one last kiss on Takahiro's forehead. Always the more affectionate one despite any situation.

They disengage shortly after it. One last, giant monstrosity comes for them from behind. This time, Takahiro screams, and laughs, as Issei's hand takes his, running for the exit.


End file.
